Merry Christmas Sherlock Holmes
by stanleydoodles
Summary: One-shot Christmas story continuation of my OC series. Its just Christmas fluff with Kylie and Sherlock. I really dont know what else to say. If you havent read my stories, give it a shot anyhow! Sherlock/OC


_**AHG! I FORGOT TO SPELL CHECK IT! HERES THE REAL VERSION! SORRY!**_

**Alright, so this is just a Christmas one shot that I wrote. Its not dealing with the issues that are in the story right now. It's just a random time… well, sort of…**

**If you haven't read my stories, you maybe slightly lost for a bit, but Sherlock is in this.. I promise… It's mainly my OC at the beginning.**

Kylie smiled to herself as she surveyed the room. Running a hand through her hair, she straightened some of the tinsel on the tree. Sherlock had glared at the tree when she and Lestrade had brought it in, but after the initial complaining, he looked at it indifferently.

Kylie knew that through all the griping around the holidays, Sherlock secretly enjoyed Christmas. It was evident from the first Christmas she had met him. He had a habit of playing Christmas songs on his violin, and claimed he only did it for Mrs. Hudson. Both her and John knew that was a lie. If he really only did do it for Mrs. Hudson, he would play it once and gripe for the rest of the time.

No one else saw it but her and John, but Sherlock got a strange sparkle about him on Christmas. It was subtle and well hidden, but it was the one time of year that he would actually stay at a social gathering willingly when it had nothing to do with a case. He always had a smirk about him, one that Kylie doubted even he realized, but it became more and more evident each year. Almost as if he were allowing himself to actually enjoy it.

"Yoo hoo!" Mrs. Hudson said as she knocked on the door before coming in and looking around the room, "Oh Kylie dear it looks wonderful!"

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," Kylie grinned at her before walking over and taking the plate of cookies out of her hand and setting them on the counter for the party later, admiring the older woman's baking skills.

"These look amazing!" Kylie noted before turning and smiling at the older woman.

"Oh, its just a little something," Mrs. Hudson said waving her hand dismissively, as she looked around some more, "Seriously dear, it looks wonderful in here!"

Kylie surveyed her handy work. Lights and garland twinkled from the mirror above the fire. The tree dazzled in the corner as the smell of pine filled the flat. Lights were strung around the room, filling the entire flat with sense of holiday cheer. She had always loved decorating for Christmas. She had since she was a child. It was the one memory of her mother and sister that always stuck out in her mind.

"You look gorgeous as always too my dear," Mrs. Hudson said smiling as she pulled her out of her thoughts.

Kylie smiled at her and straightened her dress, "You really are far to kind to me Mrs. Hudson."

"How can I not be dear?" Mrs. Hudson smiled at her before beginning to walk into the kitchen and sigh at the sight of experiments covering everything.

"I know," Kylie said as she walked in the kitchen after her, "I told him to take them all to Bart's but apparently, he didn't."

"Figures," Mrs. Hudson said as she sighed, "I love that boy, but he's always messing about with body parts. Its not proper!"

Kylie had to smile at the motherly way that Mrs. Hudson always complained about Sherlock. She was essentially the mother of both John and Sherlock, always taking care of them, cleaning up their flat, making them food. Both men adored her and were highly protective of her. John's parents had passed away and Sherlock's… well, there was a whole nother issue. It was quite endearing watching her mother the grown men, and them allowing it. It was really as if she had raised the both of them since they were children.

"I love this time of year," Mrs. Hudson said as she began trying to organize the kitchen and make it look semi-presentable, "it's the holidays, snow is on the ground, and it's the one time of year when the boys have to be nice to me," she winked at Kylie.

Kylie grinned and helped her in the kitchen, "I would hope they are always nice to you. If not, Mary and I will take them out back."

Mrs., Hudson laughed and looked at Kylie, "I am quite thankful for you girls you know. Coming in and making my boys happy."

Kylie smiled at her, "it's a two-way street Mrs. Hudson, they make us happy."

"I've seen John in love before, I mean never quite like this and with a baby on the way…." Mrs. Hudson ranted as she scrubbed a dish.

Kylie's smile just got larger. It really was amazing how happy John and Mary both were. Even with a Christmas in a world being torn apart, they were ecstatic. They had each other, and a baby on the way… they had every right to be the happiest couple on earth.

"…But I have never seen Sherlock this happy," Mrs. Hudson told her, "really dear, it's as if you walked out of a dream and into that poor boy's life. I couldn't ask for anyone better for him."

Kylie smiled at her. Those words meant a lot. Mrs. Hudson loved Sherlock like a son, and getting that approval, when she knew she did not have his actual mother's meant a lot to her, especially when Sherlock respected her like his own mother.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man," Kylie told him as she smiled and kissed the older woman's cheek, "But thank you. That really means a lot."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Hudson smiled at her before turning back to the counter.

"What are these for dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked picking up the still wrapped holly wreath and bouquet.

Kylie turned and looked at them, she had forgotten… how could she have totally forgotten?

"Oh God," Kylie sighed, kicking herself, "I meant to do it earlier but I got so caught up in decorating…"

She just looked at the flowers and wreath. She had a party in less than a half-hour…

"Mrs. Hudson," Kylie said shutting her eyes, "I have to go and do something. I know it's almost the party and I feel terrible leaving you here…"

"Go dear," Mrs. Hudson told her.

Kylie smiled at her as she grabbed her coat and scarf, putting them on, "Sherlock should be back soon and John and Mary will be here in a bit," She told her as she grabbed the wreath and flowers before grabbing her bag and pausing, "Oh, and don't let Greg get too far into the Brandy this year. Cut him off at two. With his divorce and all… we don't want a repeat of last year."

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes at the memory, "I'll just sick that annoying fellow on him."

Kylie raised and eyebrow at her, "Who Witham?"

"Psychoanalyze the poor fellow to death," Mrs. Hudson said as she turned back into the kitchen.

Kylie laughed and kissed her cheek before walking out the door and into the cold street.

She bundled up into her scarf even more as the snow fell down around her. A white Christmas… she had always wanted one of those. In D.C it snowed, but it never EVER snowed on Christmas. It always ended up being a few days before or after.

She smiled up at the sky as the snowflakes stuck to her hair and face. Here she was on Christmas Eve in London, in the snow and wandering.

She shook her head as she couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the last few years. She had thought that she was happy before, but moving to London, making the friends that she had, falling in love with an amazing man… it was like a dream. Sure they ran around London getting shot at, blown up, and preventing national tragedies, but there was no way in hell she would ever trade it for the world.

Finally a cab slowed as she waved it down. She hopped in and told the driver the address as she looked at the lights and wonders out the window.

Christmas in London never ceased to amaze her. The lights, the people, the festivity. Families walked up and down the streets, couples with newborn children bundled up from the cold. It all just put a smile on her face. The children were so excited as they scoured the sky for any sign of Santa Clause.

Kylie lost herself in her thoughts until the cab slowed to a stop. Kylie thanked the man and handed him some bills before getting out and walking through the entrance of the cemetery. She looked at the streets of London down below the elegant cemetery, reserved for heroes. Wreaths and flowers covered most of them, but some still lay bare…. Forgotten… she had almost forgotten….

She stopped at one and smiled, there was already a sad looking poinsettia placed by it and large footprints.

Lestrade had already been here.

Kylie set the wreath on the stone and wiped the snow off of the name, leaving it clear.

_Charles Bartholomew Edwards_

_1978-2012_

_Beloved hero and friend_

She smiled and knelt down next to the empty grave. She knew her friend's body was back in DC, but just visiting his head stone made her feel better.

"Hey Charlie," Kylie said quietly as she set the flowers down, "I know I look like that idiot you always used to make fun of talking to headstones, let alone empty ones…" Kylie trailed off looking at the letters and wiping the snow off the headstone.

"I miss you though. As annoying as you were, I miss you. You were my partner and one of my best friends."

She paused once more and looked at the sad little poinsettia, "Greg misses you a lot. You should see his new partner," Kylie laughed as she wiped her eyes, "the guys and idiot and probably more annoying than you were at birth. Greg's doing better though. Finally divorced his wife, the cheating bitch…" She stopped once more and looked at the grave, "He misses you though. A lot… we all do. John is still holding your place in the wedding party. He refuses to give it to anyone else. Mary's slightly upset about the mismatching, but she misses you two."

Kylie smiled, "Mary's pregnant by the way. I wish you were here. You'd probably team up with Sherlock for once in your life and make fun of her pregnant and in a wedding gown." She paused for a moment and thought about it, "but then again, you were terrified of pregnant women. I still to this day, will never understand why you wouldn't ever touch or hug a pregnant woman."

Kylie laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "I will never forget at the FBI Christmas party the year that I came on, we were talking to Cynthia from accounting division who was about seven months and she went to hug you and you literally ran away and down the hallway."

Kylie laughed and paused as she looked at the grave.

"I miss you Charlie. I wish you were here. A lot of shit went down after you left us, and as much as I hated your comments, they did cheer me up."

She wiped her eyes and played around with the bouquet before trying to fix the sad poinsettia, "I also know that you were always afraid to be alone on Christmas. You would never admit it, but I know you were. You tried to cover it up with vacations and tramps, but you were. I just want you to know, you aren't alone Charlie. We all love you and miss you dearly."

She wiped the snow off once more before standing up and wiping her eyes, "Merry Christmas Charlie," she whispered before turning to leave.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Sherlock standing a few yards away just watching her.

She gave him a small smile before walking over to him, "You follow me?" she asked with a smile.

"Mrs. Hudson told me you had left," Sherlock told her simply, "This was the only place I could think that you would be."

She smiled and wiped her eyes once more before leaning up to kiss him briefly in greeting, "You guessed right."

She pulled back and hooked her arm through his as her hand rested on his bicep before they set off towards the street.

"I was going to be back in a bit," Kylie said as they walked down the steps, "Why didn't you just wait at the party?"

Sherlock shrugged as he looked around, avoiding her eye, "I knew that this… uh… upset you."

Kylie smiled as she caught a blush creeping up his neck, "You came to check on me?"

"John was being annoyingly cheerful," Sherlock muttered trying to cover up his blush as they strolled down the street.

Kylie laughed, "Well you can't keep him and Mary off of each other," she commented.

Sherlock just turned to look at her in slight confusion and disgust.

"Other people do have sex Sherlock," Kylie said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, of course," he told her dismissively, "Otherwise the human race would have died out eons ago. I just don't see why it has to do with him being annoyingly cheerful."

"Well," Kylie said thinking about it as she snuggled closer to him from the cold, "Orgasm causes a stimulation of the autonomic nervous system, and releases a bunch of hormones and neurotransmitters such as oxytocin, and dopamine right to the pleasure center of the brain, leaving you more relaxed afterwards."

Sherlock just looked at her, "I know…"

"Well, I'm just saying it probably because he just got a dose of hormones to his brain, or the fact that he his head over heels in love with a woman who is carrying his child and that he's about to marry," Kylie said simply before grinning up at him.

He glared at her for a half-second before realizing her complete smart-assed nature was coming into play.

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked forward again, "Point taken," he told her.

Kylie smiled and trailed her hand down his arm and into his coat pocket where his hand remained and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I mean I could always show you when we get home," she said with a smile, "make you annoyingly cheerful."

"You have showed me," he said as he pulled their intertwined hands out of the pocket and pulled her closer to him, not fully understanding what she was saying "multiple times I might add."

"Yeah," Kylie said smiling at his ignorance, "but you can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

Sherlock looked at her and smiled at the beautiful woman beside him, "I don't think I can."

Kylie smiled at him and looked around at the people on the street around them.

"Come on," She told him as she pulled him down a small alleyway.

"Kylie, what…?" He asked before Kylie's back hit the wall and she pulled him towards her, cutting his sentence off with a kiss. He felt the electricity surge though his body and the family of butterflies that had made a home in his stomach go wild in celebration once more.

He fought a moan to escape his lips as she wound his arms around him and let out one of her own. He never knew how to describe his feelings when he kissed this woman. Warm, safe, euphoric, jubilant, elated… He didn't know. All that he knew was that he could literally feel the world stop turning and time stop around him when this woman was in his arms.

She broke the kiss and put a hand on his cheek as they both tried to catch their breath. They had been through so much together in the two and a half years that they had known each other.

"I want to show you something," Sherlock told her quietly as he looked at her, wiping the snow out of her hair.

"The party…" Kylie told him as he pulled away from the wall, pulling her with him as they walked back out onto the street.

"They can start without us," Sherlock told her as he led her across the busy street and around the corner.

Kylie bit back a smile as she allowed Sherlock to steer her into an unfamiliar, yet quaint part of London.

They walked in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts for a while, quipping about people around them every now and then for the entertainment value until they reached a dingy looking library.

Kylie raised and eyebrow at him as he looked around for something.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

Sherlock stood up and glared at her.

"Well, I mean its great," Kylie covered up looking up at the old dingy building, "the architecture is…. Sublime…"

Sherlock just glared at her once more before putting a key in the lock and holding the door open for her.

Kylie stepped in and looked at him as he brought out a torch, "Are we breaking and entering right now?" she asked.

"Technically, yes," Sherlock told her as he put a hand on her back and nudging her toward a staircase.

"Are we on a case right now?" Kylie asked.

Sherlock stopped in his tracks and glared at her, "Do you want to see it or not?"

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "There's something to see?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes at her before turning around and walking towards the door.

Kylie just laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him back, "I'm sorry. I'm just giving you a hard time. Please, show me what you wanted me to see."

Sherlock just looked at her skeptically.

"I promise I won't harass you anymore," Kylie said with a smile.

Sherlock nodded and led her up the stairs some more.

"I might later…" Kylie began before Sherlock stopped and turned to look at her again.

She just laughed and stepped forward so that she was just on the step below his and smiled before going on her tip-toes and leaning up to kiss him.

"You know I love and adore you," She told him before slipping past him up the stairs.

Sherlock just stared after her, "Doesn't mean you wont be the death of me," Sherlock muttered before following after her.

"Hey," Kylie said pausing on the step she was on to turn to him, "I heard that."

Sherlock just grinned at her before she kissed him once more, sending a warm tingling sensation all the way down to his toes.

_This woman really was going to the be the death of him…_

She smiled at him once more before laughing lightly and continuing up the stairs, stopping when she reached the top.

"Where now?" she asked as he caught up with her.

"Here," Sherlock said as he pushed the door to the roof open and stepped out, holding it open for her.

Kylie fought a gasp of surprise as she looked out the door and into the night air. What lay before her had to be the most spectacular view she had ever seen. She hadn't realized how close to the London Eye they really were. As they stared across the banks of the Thames directly at it. The lights twinkling as Christmas lights covered it. Sherlock took her hand and led her out onto the snow covered roof that someone had decorated with lights of their own; their own private getaway.

She took in the view of London as Sherlock led her to the edge of the roof looking at all of London. It was as if they were standing in the epicenter of London themselves. The eye was straight ahead, twinkling at them, people, families, and Christmas music flooded in from everywhere. Old and new buildings glowing with lights and holiday cheer as the snow fell around them.

"Its beautiful Sherlock," Kylie muttered in awe as she took it all in.

She felt him step behind her and wrap his arms around her, "I used to come here all the time."

"You don't anymore?" Kylie gaped as she looked around her.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "I don't need to."

"Why?" Kylie asked, "Its stunning."

He just looked at her in his arms and didn't know how to respond.

"Because I have beauty at home," he told her quietly.

Kylie stopped looking and turned to look at him, finding him gazing back, a blush on his face as his eyes softened towards her with a slight vulnerability she knew he was desperately trying to hide.

She smiled and turned in his arms, pressing her lips to his as they lost themselves in each other once more.

Big Ben echoed as it rang twelve times.

The kiss broke as she pressed her forehead to his, trailing a hand down his cheek, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock Holmes," she told him quietly.

He smiled and kissed her briefly once more, "And Merry Christmas to you Kylie Gibbs."

**Sappy Christmas fluff… I know…**

**Review anyway? Make my day?**

**Happy Holidays to all!**


End file.
